More Than Just a Dream
by Jizzles
Summary: Hermione has finally reached her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, but she fears that she may never have a chance with Draco as she wishes...
1. Default Chapter

The last rays of sun sank beyond the horizon and Hermione watched them, intrigued by their beauty.  
  
Along the dark forest,shadows, as always, dominated, clashing against the flurry of colors that made up the sunsets' hue.  
  
She sighed softly, leaning against the sill of one of her dorms large windows, which convieniently overlooked the castle grounds. Below her, students were standing and leaving their comfortable spots by the lake, some returning to the castle, others pausing to watch the Slytherin Quidditch team practice on the fields.  
  
Her hazel eyes lingered upon the daring team, scanning the players before they rested on the blonde Seeker. A slight smile krept upon her otherwise somber features as she took in Dracos appearance.  
  
Though it wasn't the first time she had seen him like this ; clad in his silver and Emerald Quidditch robes, she knew she would never tire of his look.  
  
She had liked him for some time now, in fact, years if you counted the days she had spent in denial.  
  
At first, she had simply thought of him as convieniantly handsome, though his attitude begged strongly to differ.  
  
Then, she had come to terms with his drab demeanor, realizing she probably would have acted the same had she have been brought up in such an awful family as he.  
  
Though as of late he had seemed a bit nicer. In fact, the day before he had opened the door of the Potions room for her as she bustled through, carrying the usual load of books, although the only reason he did this was so he could have the oppurtunity to shut it on the tail of her robes, causing her to fall to the hard stone floor, her books scattering around her. But she still was adamant on the fact that Draco wasn't as venemous as he seemed, only mildly toxic.  
  
Harry and Ron were hard to control when it came to the subject of Draco. She trusted them with her secret, though she knew they weren't exactly keen on the subject. Harry's knuckles turned a sickening white every time she mentioned his name, and Ron went in to what she had first thought was seizures, though they later came to be known as his 'fits of rage'.  
  
After some time Hermione had given up on ever making peace between her two best friends and Draco, and instead refrained herself from talked about him in front of them.  
  
Now, at their Seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she knew something had to change. She and Draco would never have the chance to see each other again, seeing as Draco would be flying to Egypt in the summer to further his studies in the Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Hermione would be off to Romania for her scientific studies. 'No,' she thought.'This year will have to be different from the rest...but how' 


	2. Breakfast

Jizz:I own nothing but the plot...  
  
Sry for the small chapters, this is my first fic. so i'm starting small  
  
¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤  
  
Hermione woke the next morning, automatically viewing the dew riddled grounds; she'd fallen asleep in her window. Unfortunately this made for a quite uncomfortable sleeping position, therefore she had some trouble standing and getting herself ready for the day ahead.  
  
After dressing she hurried to the Common room to retrieve her books she'd need. Then, she left the portrait hole and followed a tide of students to the Great Hall, which was already filled with hungry students.  
  
She found her way to the Gryffindor table, seating herself beside Ron and Lavendar Brown, who was deep in conversation with Parvati Patil about the latest trends of hair and such.  
  
She gazed around, looking at all her fellow students, before realizing Harry was absent from the table. She turned to Ron, who seemed a bit too absorbed in his eggs.  
  
"Just where is he?" she asked, looking at Ron with her usual 'tell me or die' look.  
  
"He had 'buisness' Hermione," he said nervously, glancing from her to his plate a few times,"You know how he's been lately..."  
  
"I know..."she said, her manner unchanging,"But that doesn't mean I like him being with that twit."  
  
She had openly expressed her feeling t'wards Harrys' girlfriend at the beginning of the year, and her attitude t'ward Cho hadn't changed since.  
  
It wasn't that Cho was all that bad, Hermione just detested the way she had treated Harry the previous year. In short terms she thought Harry deserved better.  
  
Alas though, Hermione had her own troubles to worry about. She hadn't had much time to think about Draco this morning, or her plan to get she and him together.  
  
Programmed by days of the same ritual, Hermione turned to the Slytherin table, finding Draco in his normal spot near the 'popular' group. Draco seemed happy today, seeing as his usual sneer was gone, replaced with a slight smirk that could also have been due to the fact that they were occupying themselves by tormenting passing students, but somehow, he still seemed suprisingly appealing..... 


	3. A suprising few moments

Hermione hurried through the corridors to Potions after finishing her breakfast. She always liked being the first in the classroom; it gave her enough time to get organized before she had to face the teachers.  
  
This particular day didn't seem any different from the others, but, Hermione would soon find this day to be one of her oddest ever.  
  
She was after all the first to arrive in the classroom, but of course, this came of no suprise, however, she had the sickening feeling she was being watched as she sat and began reviewing the lesson. This feeling soon worried her so that a knot formed in her stomach as her sixth sense took over.  
  
Her suspicions, however strong they were, were interrupted when a flustered Draco entered the room, brushing past her with a slight grunt of recognition. What he was doing here Hermione did not know. It was at least ten minutes before class, and besides, Draco had never been the earliest student in the world.  
  
After a few moments he began rummagng through the empty desks on the Slytherins side of the room. All of these desks, Hermione realized, were the desks he had sat in over the past weeks, though she couldn't see why that would be important.  
  
What worried her now was that she was alone in a room with a seemingly derranged and determine Draco, which would scare even his most admiring of fans.  
  
She continued to watch him for a few moments, suprised he hadn't at least spat out one rude comment in her direction...that was usually what he did in public. Her curiousity finally got the best of her and she let out a slight 'hem..hem...', clearing her throat in a tone that reminded her suprisingly of the former 'Professor' Umbridge's annoying attention grabber.  
  
Draco looked up, narrowing his eyes, seemingly annoyed."Let me guess,Granger..."he said, throwing in a sneer."You've grown to like my verbal abuse and you are now enough of a phsyco to come begging for it?" he asked, a mirthful grin spreading across his undeniably handsome features.  
  
She paused only slightly, before retorting with her own form of sarcasm, which was a nice crutch to lean on when others cast stinging words."I'm suprised you call me phsyco...after all, you're the one who comes to visit with the desks before class..."she said, confidence rising slightly."But i'm sure your conversations with them are much more eventful than those that involve your actual choice companions..."  
  
Draco looked suprised for a moment, though he slowly withdrew his wand from his pocket, raising it threateningly at Hermione, who in turn, withdrew her own in protection.  
  
Much to her relief though, the Potions door creaked open, just as Malfoy was preparing to undoubtably hex her. Though, as soon as the person stepped into the room, she wished she had been hexed.  
  
Snape glided over to them, a look of rapture on his usually pained face.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy...I don't believe the Headmaster will like this at all..." 


	4. Embarassing Moment

Note: Yes, Cho failed..hehe...that'll play an impt. part  
  
~¤~¤~  
  
After their brief encounter that day, Hermione was adamant on avoiding Draco at all cost, though he seemed to be doing the exact opposite.  
  
She had been walking through the corridors, hurrying to her Charms lesson where, out of no where, Draco had appeared, except now, he was alone, free from the usual gang of people that encircled him.  
  
A bit flustered she had bent her head, inspecting her shoes a bit too close for comfort. Obviously Draco had noticed this and he cleared his throat quizzically, arching a brow.  
  
She had, in return, briefly lifted her head and gazed at him, before deciding that day dreaming in public about the blonde beauty was more than likely less important than missing a Charms class, so, without a word, she scurried off.  
  
Luckily she made it just as Professor Flitwick had begun his lesson, and managed to slip into a seat next to Ron and Harry, who both shot her looks, though they knew better than to interrogate her.  
  
She concentrated on the lesson, fearing that if she said even the slightest thing about her obsession with Draco, both Harry and Ron would have to be carryed off to the hospital wing, after simultaneously self-destructing.  
  
The lesson couldn't have been more boring for Hermione. In truth, she really didn't enjoy any of the lessons in particular, but listening to a pint sized man drooning on about growth charms seemed just a bit too out there in Hermiones point of view. In fact, the only lesson she seemed to enjoy the least bit was Potions, but that was only because it involved a full hour of shamelessy gazing at Draco.  
  
Finally, the lesson was over, and the students dismissed for lunch. Hermione hurried to the Common Room to unload her books, parting with Harry and Ron who had long since adopted the habit of carrying a back-pack.  
  
She trudged on, thinking about the next lessons that lay ahead, but, when she entered the Common Room, her thoughts were interrupted, and now, the last thing on her mind was the next classes....  
  
On the walls were pictures of Hermione, some magically glued beside another portrait of Draco, others hanging by themeselves, suspended in mid-air. Joining them were hearts and many cherubs which both bore the words 'Hermione and Draco' in the middle.  
  
Shocked and completely embarassed, Hermione hurried to the girls dorm, bent on escaping the horrid sights, though she knew that just because she disappeared didn't mean they wouldn't.  
  
Flinging herself on the bed she let warm tears of anger fall, drenching the covers surounding her...  
  
Her tears were ebbed by a gentle hand gripping her shoulder. She looked up into the concerned face of Ginny Weasley and tried as best as she could to force a smile.  
  
"Hi there Ginny..."she said, her hoarse tone suprising her slightly.  
  
"Hermione i'm really sorry you had to see all that..."she replied, furrowing a brow."I wish I new who did it...he or she'd pay."  
  
Hermione laughed as she thought of Ginny jumping the guilty person, which instantly made her feel better. She smiled weakly and shrugged."It's really not as bad as it could be, Ginny...maybe Draco won't find out."she muttered, trying not to get her own hopes up. Instead, she reluctantly stood, walking past Ginny and towards the Great Hall..... 


	5. An Enemy?¿

Note:It seems some people actually like my writing...that just proves to me that Western Civilization as we know it is crumbling at an alarming rate.=) Anyway...this chapter is going to reveal an unlikely villain.... but i'm sure you'd prefer to read that in the story not hear it from me, the poor author who owns nothing but the plot...  
  
Could It Be True?¿  
  
Hermione put on a straight face as she walked through the corridors into the Great Hall.  
  
'So many happy faces.' she thought, cringing at the fact that tonight, her face wasn't quite as happy as that of her fellow students.  
  
Her plan was to keep her head bent, make no eye contact, and pretend like she cared what happened at Harry and Ron's Quidditch practice.In shorter terms, she'd act normal.  
  
Passing the Slytherin table was when she put her plan into fierce action, pretending to survey every speck of dust on the polished floor.  
  
She sighed in relief as she realized the Slytherins acted just as they usually did, unattached to anything but their own egos.  
  
She walked swiftly past the others, who she couldn't have cared less about, and found her way to where Harry and Ron sat, making violent hand motions in the air, possibly recounting what had happened at Practice that evening, or going over their Potions homework, though there really wasn't a difference in either; Hermione wasn't fond of either.  
  
Fortunately though, Harry and his other half didn't notice her until she was well into her supper, and, even after they had; they never said much as long as she rewarded them with permission to copy her homework.  
  
After the three had eaten, Hermione eagerly retreated to the common room with the boys, walking between them to better hide herself. When they reached the Common Room, Hermione closed her eyes, as if she could protect herself from the other two's reaction to the scene.  
  
Ron showed horror, then anger, which soon turned into curiosity.  
  
Harry, however, had jogged quickly up to his dorm, looking a bit more than guilty.  
  
Hermione looked to Ron, who shrugged, puzzled."Do y'know who did it 'Mione?" he asked, thoroughly concerned now; his emotions seemed to change like the color of his ears.  
  
She shrugged and sighed."If I had, they'd have been force-fed a tainted potion."she said looking back up to him."You don't think Harry knows do you?"  
  
It was now Rons turn to shrug."I dunno...you want me to talk to him 'Mione?"he asked, arching a brow.  
  
Hermione nodded and turned."You can, Ron, i'm going to bed..."she replied, obviously fatigued.  
  
~¤¤~  
  
The next morning Hermione awoke after a fitfull sleep, only to find Ron's face staring at her from the foot of the bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked, shocked and a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Ah...well...you see, I talked to Harry..."he said, not looking particularly happy.  
  
She sat up, giving him a quizical look."And?"  
  
He paused for a moment, eyeing the floor. Finally he muttered."Cho did it..."  
  
She tilted her head."Stop joking Ron, she isn't in Gryffindor...what did he really say?"  
  
"I told you, Cho did it...I don't know how. I s'ppose she knows someone in here who holds a grudge against you, who might just be up to something like that. Y'know she never really got over the fact that you and Harry were always meeting in your fifth year."  
  
She sighed and burried her face in her pillow."And what does Harry say about all this? He must have told her I liked him?"  
  
Ron shrugged and turned to leave."I don't know 'Mione, you know how he and I feel about Draco?"  
  
"But we AREN'T going out!" she yelled after him, though she knew that it was no hope to convince him of this. Draco was Draco in both of the boys' eyes. It didn't matter who tried to convince them.... 


	6. Draco's thoughts

Authors note:This is written in Dracos view, not 'Miones, just to let you know. Btw, i'm sorry for the delay, I was going to wait until I got ten reviews, but obviously that ain't gonna happen. Oh well, it's not like i'm getting paid for all this, lol.  
  
Draco sighed, gazing out his dormitory window watching the steady stream of snowflakes float to the ground. He didn't seem to pay much attention to the going's-on outside, nor did he seem to care the whole dorm was empty of students.  
  
Even the faithful Crabbe and Goyle had left, but he got sick of them sometimes anyway. Now, he was alone with the silence of his thoughts.  
  
He liked the few times he was alone like this. He could let down his guard, revealing a person only he had ever seen. He wasn't always such a cold, heartless person. In his oppinion, no one was as cold as they appeared to be.  
  
His thoughts wandered to the news he had heard a few hours ago. He'd heard from a few sources that none other than Hermione Granger was infatuated with him.  
  
Of course, publicly he seemed to be disgusted, but now, alone, he could face the truth. Hermione wasn't all that bad. He longed for the day he could tell her this, be open with his feelings, express the love he'd been dying to reveal, but alas, he thought, this day would never come.  
  
Even if it did he feared he'd already pushed her limit with all the names he'd called her in previous years. No, this was simply a crush he prayed would pass. His sixth sense, however, begged to differ. Granger was different from all the other girls he'd been with in the past. She cared. She had emotions. She had common sense.  
  
He chuckled a bit to himself, wondering what his father would say if he were to bring Hermione over to dinner. It really wasn't a matter to laugh at though.  
  
His own father was a dark wizard, as he well knew. Bringing Hermione to his father on his arm would be the closest thing to suicide he'd ever experience.  
  
Abrubtly the door to the dorm opened, scattering Draco's thoughts, barely leaving him time to put on a scowl before Crabbe blundered into the room, out of breath.  
  
"You should try knocking...people don't always like to have idiots like you barging in...'he said, utterly ticked at the fact he had absolutely no privacy in the eyes of the public.  
  
Crabbe bowed and looked up to him.'Forgive me Draco?'  
  
Draco merely arched a brow and shrugged, annoyed at the fact he was treated like the royalty he wasn't.  
  
Crabbe quickly got back up.'Eh...well then, would you like to embark on a snowball fight between Goyle and I?'  
  
With a glare hard enough to freeze ice he started t'wards Crabbe.'Would you like to have what little of a brain you have removed through your nasal cavaties?'he asked, voice dripping with raw sarcasm.  
  
'Umm...I don't think so...'Crabbe replied, tilting his head slightly.  
  
Draco sighed and waved his hand dissmissively, turning back to the window and closing his eyes in frustration.  
  
Crabbe shot him a mocking look behind his back, though he retreated without a word, leaving Draco alone once more.  
  
Promptly Draco allowed his shoulders to droop, running a hand through his blonde locks.  
  
Reluctantly he stood,heading out of the dorm to find something to eat.  
  
The Great Hall was almost empty, though the occasional bookworm was seen, elbows propped up on the table reading. Hermione, he realized, was one of those book worms.  
  
She sat alone at the Gryffindor table, sandy brown hair falling down her back in untamed curls. Her deep hazel eyes dearched the pages of the book, which he recognized as a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History'. He couldn't help but smile at this for some reason. He knew this was her favorite book out of all she'd read.  
  
She looked up, her eyes meeting with his briefly,and, though he quickly looked away, he knew she'd realized he'd been staring at her.  
  
He walked over to a plate heaped with toast and grabbed a few pieces, then turned to go back to his dorm, but was he didn't realize was the fact that Hermione followed... 


	7. A turn of events

Authors Pathetic Insignificant Note ; ) :Welp, you people like me, you really like me *tear* Yeah, anyway, this Chappie gonna switch from Dracos to 'Miones ptv, You'll know I switched when you see this ~¤~¤~  
  
Draco sighed and walked back into the dorm. He was, as always, annoyed with the world. No one understood him, and, perhaps, no one ever would.  
  
Gazing out the window he saw the students below him in formation for a snowball fight. He longed to be with them, carefree, happy, not the emotionless boy he was presently, doomed to follow in his blood lines dark footsteps.  
  
Indeed he was doomed to that fate. Changing this would be like trying to change the stars...impossible. But, even though he had to face the music someday, he could still dream...  
  
~¤~¤~ Hermione had followed Draco into his dorm, careful to stay quite as she followed him behind the portrait and into the common room, then, to her delight, to his own room.  
  
She carefully hid herself behind the drapes of a far window, still and quiet, barely breathing for fear of her discovery. Draco seemed normal, she thought, taking in his appearance, his long, billowing black robes, his icy blue eyes and his trademark blonde hair.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at this. Even when he was alone, Draco was as handsome as ever.  
  
However, some things about Draco did change outside the public eye. He was calmer, his expression softer. She liked this Draco, not that she didn't like the other side of him, but this one seemed caring, almost kind.  
  
She could see why he waited until he was alone to show this side of himself. Everyone expected him to be a tough, calloused person who could care less what was happening around him as long as he got his way.  
  
Finally, she knew, there was more to Draco Malfoy, and she was going to found out every little thing about him she could... ~¤~¤~  
  
Draco felt eyes on him. This wasn't uncommon though; he'd always been a tad bit paranoid, but this was different.This was real.  
  
He spun around, but the only thing he saw was, well, nothing.  
  
His room was empty, with the exception of a few dirty robes that scattered the floor.  
  
He hurriedly picked the clothes up, throwing them into the laundry basket and looking suspiciously around the room, though he still found nothing.  
  
He then began an extensive cleaning of his room, trying to occupy his mind ~¤~¤~  
  
Hermione's breathing escalated. She knew he'd seen her, she knew it.  
  
Or not...she thought as she saw him busying himself with his dirty clothes. Neat freak. Hermione herself didn't mind the messiness of his room, it just added to the person he was.  
  
The only problem with his sudden cleaning splurge was the fact that her hiding place happened to be quite dingy, and if Draco were as hell-bent on cleaning as she figured he was, the drapes would have to go.  
  
She prayed he'd overlook the drapes, closing her eyes tightly and taking deep breaths, but, when her eyes opened, she saw a pale hand reaching for the fabric. She braced herself, eyes wide, prepared for what was sure to be quite a bumpy ride... ~¤~¤~  
  
With a sweep of his hand Draco pulled back the drapes, his eyes widening as he saw...Hermione?!  
  
He stood there, looking as if he'd been stupified for a moment before he realized what was going on. "H-how'd you get in here?"  
  
"Quite simple actually..."she replied, surveying his room."All I had to do was follow you..."  
  
"Stalking, I see, is one of your strong-points?"he retorted, arms folded angrily across his chest.  
  
She shrugged nonchalantly."It's a hobby...and you can stop acting all tough...secrets out..."she said, grinning, knowing this probably gnawed on his nerves.  
  
He thought fast, trying desperately to save his reputation."I was doing yoga?"  
  
Hermione laughed at his pathetic excuse."M-hmm..."she said, studying him."It's funny how you found time to clean your room in-between yoga exercises...plus Draco, yoga is a muggle relaxation technique...I don't think your family would approve..."  
  
He sighed and shrugged."Alright then, you caught me..."he replied, looking to the floor a bit embarrassed."Make sure this 'new' side of me doesn't get out won't you?"  
  
Hermione nodded, and, surprised at her luck turned to leave, only to be stopped by Draco.  
  
She turned to face him, arching a brow."Yes?"  
  
"Urmm...stay if you want...it's not like I'm doing anything...or if you don't want to you could leave and I'd just go back to being bored alone...your choice..."he explained, his voice oddly a bit high-pitched.  
  
She grinned and nodded, looking around."Whatever floats your boat...what do you wanna do?"  
  
He shrugged, kicking the floor with his loafer."Talk I guess?"  
  
She smiled, arching a brow."What about?"  
  
He looked up at her, dumbstruck for a moment."Are the rumors true...do you really have a crush on me?''  
  
Her eyes widened.Lovely conversation starter...but, she had to answer.So with a blush she nodded."Yeah...they're true."She muttered, looking fixedly to the ground, wishing she were anywhere but this stuffy room.  
  
Draco, however, seemed elated. A small smile lit his otherwise emotionless face."I was hoping so..."  
  
~+~+~  
  
She slowly lifted her eyes to meet his, her own face a mixture of surprise and bewilderment. Secretly she wondered if Draco were infact drunk or high or something.  
  
But maybe, she thought, dreams sometimes came true. This, however, was now not a dream. This was real.She was standing there, looking into those pale blue eyes mesmerized by their newfound warmth.  
  
She'd dreamt of this moment, but now that it was here, she was scared.  
  
She paused for a few seconds, uncertain what she should do, but luckily, Draco was the first to move.  
  
And move he did.  
  
He slowly leaned towards her, his eyes fixated with hers, stunning her for a moment.  
  
She debated whether or not she should pull away, but she thought that if she'd tried she would have found herself locked in place.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as his lips touched hers. His kiss was soft, gentle, and surprisingly warm for a heart so seemingly cold.  
  
No words could describe this feeling. Nothing she could think of to tell him would be good enough to describe her emotions.  
  
She was fully aware that his arms were now around her, and she stepped closer to him, though to her suprise, he pulled away.  
  
"Mione, I don't know if we should do this..."he said, suddenly serious, though she remained silent.  
  
"Might I remind you that you're the one who kissed me?"she said, furrowing a brow.  
  
He nodded and sighed."I know...but do you know what my family would do if they found out?"  
  
She looked to the floor, closing her eyes, holding back tears. Maybe this wasn't so perfect after all.She only hoped it would get better...  
  
Note:Sry to end the chapter so quick, my fingers are hurting, lol, i'll sum things up in the next chapter R&R please^^ 


	8. Happiest I've Ever Been

The stupid note that I know everyone gets tired of reading:Hi everyone! -brushes cobwebs and dust along with other nasty things from the story.- I have decided to start up writing in this one again. I think my writing has improved immensely since last year so you get expect better chapters. By the way you could also read my other fic. while waiting for my chapter on this one. R&R on both though. Or else i'll stalk you GRR!  
  
With a great effort she exited Draco's room, only to crash as soon as the door shut, falling to the floor and burying her face in her hands, shoulders heaving in violent jerks. Draco had returned her feelings. She had been so damn close. Close to him, close to happiness, but unfortunately, so close didn't count.   
  
With this thought yet another torrent of tears flooded her eyes, drowing out the slow creak of the door opening, and the sound of a certain blond boy crouching in front of her and placing a hand ever so softly on her cheek, lifting it to level with his face and slowly, methodically, brushing the tears from her own now stained face, the words 'I'm sorry' spilling from his lips, so soft to her ears they almost weren't there.   
  
She allowed her eyes to survey his, noting with shock that his eyes contained tears as well. Raising a cautious, shaking hand she touched his cheek, rewarded with the soft touch of his hand over hers. Marvelling at the way her hand fit his, Draco brought it softly to his lips, making sure his eyes remained locked on hers, silently pleading with her to forgive him, watching as her remaining arm wrapped around him, feeling the trembling motions it made as her fingers caressed his back. But her touch made more of an impact to him in the sense that it meant forgiveness.  
  
He heard the words she whispered as she did so as well, although they did not bring on the same comforting feel.'What would your family do if they foud out?'she asked, her eyes still shining with unshed tears, though Draco suspected they were joyous tears.Those were the same words her had spoken so cruelly to her previously. The words he was trully sorry for saying.Vehement curses threatened to sound on his lips, cursing a family that could hurt so many people yet 'To hell with my family.' was what came out of his mouth.  
  
Hermione jerked her head up, suprised. Draco had cursed his family. All on her account. All for her. Oh what a twisted world we live in. She opened to mouth to speak. To ask why he'd done this. Yet before she could speak she felt the warm touch of his lips to hers, automatically rendering her thoughts to an entirely different subject.  
  
This kiss was different from the last one she noted. This one was needy, pleading for her return of his brashly shown feelings, begging for something that she would so willing give him. She allowed her lips to curve softly against his, drawing her hand up to his cheek, letting her fingers blaze their own path down to his back, sliding themeselves beneath the thick fabric of the sweater he was wearing, caressing his back in small circles, a smile crossing her mouth as she felt his body tremble beneath hers.   
  
With a return of her smile, Draco broke the kiss and stood, lifting Hermione in his arms and turning to the door, only to stop in horror as he heard steps near them. No doubt Crabbe and Goyle returning to beg for forgiveness. Dammit. He quickly set Hermione down on the floor, noting the fact she'd heard the sounds too. Quickly she grabbed at his hand, leading him down the corridor until they had reached anther door, all the while the footsteps drew nearer, shadows now appearing from around the corner.  
  
Pulling at the locked door Hermione cursed and withdrew her wand, muttering the Alohomora slipping inside with Draco, letting out a sigh of relief as the intruders passed by without heed of their narrow escape.  
  
Laughing a bit, Hermione sat on a dusty desk provided by the room, gazing around at what seemed to be a deserted classroom, glancing to Draco who was busying himself lighting the torches that lined the walls. She stood and joined him, aiding in his flame-lighting process, watching as Draco crossed too her previous seat, lowering himself to a sitting stance, smiling when she plopped herself into his lap.  
  
She laced her fingers with his, looking around the spooky atmosphere of the classroom then back to Draco.'How long do we have to stay here?'she asked, shivering a bit as a rush of cold air hit her.  
  
Her drew his cloak around her, running his hands softly over her shoulders to get heat moving.'Depends on when those two leave..'he muttered, his eyes focused on the door, oddly vacant, rendering a slight concern from her, causing her to softly turn his head to face her.'Something bothering you?'  
  
He shook his head with a reassuring smile, leaning his head against her shoulder, nuzzling her neck softly with his nose.'No, i'd have to say i'm happier than i've ever been...'


	9. A Dream That Was Just That

Note that everyone hates: Yeah so...I know I don't update like I should but i'm immensly buisy doing better things most of the time so yeah...anyway this is going to be an extremly short chapter because...well...I said so.

In the weeks following their enamorous encounter Hermione had no chance to talk to Draco. Homework and her duties in friendships beckoned. The teachers weren't as leniant this year, and Ron and Harry had this odd paranoia thing whenever she was somewhere she wasn't 'supposed to be'.

True this was trying on her emotions, but she'd waited this long to earn Dracos affection, and she supposed she could wait longer.

She found herself pondering these things in Potions one day, turning over her options in her mind as she absently stirred the mixture in her cauldron (the board said the liquid was supposed to be bright red...but she supposed orange would do...). With a sigh she turned and glanced around, searching for Draco within the croud of students.

And there he was, locked in the arms of another girl whom she knew only from passing in the halls.

With a squeak of detest she dropped the spoon she was stirring with, her hands shaking too badly to hold it.

What did he think he was doing? Draco. HER Draco finding comfort in the arms of someone else? How dare he? She'd trusted him...she'd...believed him...all the things he'd said...the lies.

She exited the room before the tears came, shielding her face with her arm as she careened blindly through the hallway to the dungeons, finding sanctuary in a dark corner where the tears came full fledge.

Her body, convulsing with sobs, felt broken within. She'd believed him when he'd said all those things too her. How could she have been so blind? She'd cried over him so many times before...so many times before he'd even acknowledged her...but this was different. She'd thought that finally..FINALLY...he'd noticed her. And not just noticed but saw her for who she was...

.-X-.

And then, just as the sobs stopped and the sound of the classroom emptying reached her ears, Draco appeared, a grim look on his face.

The last person she wanted to see

After she had stood and began walking away she was caught with resistance as his arm grabbed hers.'Don't act so peeved Hermione...you know how these things go...'he muttered, avoiding contact with her eyes, the eyes that tears of pain were still clinging to.

'What 'things' Draco?'she asked, her face reddening.'Was last month just a 'thing' that sometimes happens? Because if that was what it was you could've told me...i'd feel MUCH better if I knew you used me at the beginning of all this!'she yelled, tears falling yet again from her eyes.

He simply shrugged and walked away, his cloak billowing behind him...

Other authors note at the end of the crappy chapter: Sorry to leave you hanging...but i'm not bored anymore...just tired


End file.
